Nursery Crimes 2:Arrested Deleopment
by andrew.matlack
Summary: In my first story of our heroine, She and Ron got turn into younger ages as Nanny Maim gets her revenge from the last plan from the episode "Nursery Crimes", as they could get though with them, they get to see as they get to make sure as they could get them off to do so.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first "Kim Possible" fanfiction and just to let you know that I was saving it for next year but I decided to do it now because it's my duty to be using it as they could see it, so here we go.

Chapter 1: Nanny Main's Revenge

It started one night when Nanny Maim had to build a machine in prison, what she had to know is because that Kim Possible has put her there. "I'll get my revenge on Kim Possible for putting me on jail," she said. "I'll make sure that she'll never get to make sure that she was going to make sure that she was seriously that it ain't going to make it as they could get it as she's going to get that mission as she gets her hands on it.

As Nanny gets to make sure that it ain't going to let Kim win this time.

The next day, it seems that Kim and Ron are taking a mission that it ain't going to be that they had to find in an old Manson of which that they could be that it wasn't weird going on there so it could be that they find that something is wrong.

"KP, are you sure that you're going to make some instance around here?" asked Ron. "Call it a hunch but I don't think that it ain't going to be right for this."

"Relax Ron, we seen that it was going to make sure that it was going to make sure of who is responsible of this." said Kim. "Besides, what do you think that it's going to happen?"

As they had to go into deep, they might had to make sure that they're going to make it as they're going to learn that it was never get to see that it was simply that it was going to make it as they get to keep it closer and closer as they're going to notice it as they had to find clues in that mansion as they would make it as they had to see it when they are going to make sure that it ain't going to see that there's nothing wrong with it.

"Huh, I Don't get to see anything." said Kim. "Me either." As they get to make sure that there are lasers everywhere as they get to flash some of the lights on them as Kim gets to fight against the lasers as they get to see that they're going to avoid them as they get to see as they might had to make sure that they're going to feel as they're going to blast them as they get to fight it as they had to make sure as they get to fight over as they're going to use it when they get to use it to make sure that they get to see that it ain't going to be that seriously intended to.

"Huh, that was easy." said Kim as Ron looked worried. "I Don't know KP, something ain't right around here."

"Do you think that it was that going to be that simply to be that simple? If you asked me, I Think that was going to see that it was going to show that it was never going to be make things worse, and-" As Kim got interrupted that she got knocked down and so as knocked down.

It wasn't long until they regain unconscious as they get see as they get to notice about it when they get to see that something was going to be wrong here.

"Kim, where are we?" asked Ron. "I think that we're in a play pen." said Kim as they get to see that they saw Nanny Maim. "Nanny Maim." said Kim. "Yes Kim Possible, I believe that you might remember me." she said. "Well, the last time you met, you were turning people into babies so you could take over."

"An very good memory but I think that you remember of what might happen after that, I was in prison so I think that it could be that it ain't going see that I was planning revenge against you."

As they looked as they get to look at the slide show. "As you may recall, it seems that you and your boyfriend had to be came into the place as they get to see as they get to see that it they could notice it when they could notice it as they're going to learn that they might had to stop me, and then you get to babysit my Hench babies as you revert them back to their proper ages." as she turn off her slide projector. "As you can see, I spent weeks into that prison making my revenge so that's why I hope that you and your friend had to go into this mansion as they would never notice."

"Oh really, and what are you going to do? Making sure that it ain't going to learn as possible." said Kim. "Hence my last name."

"That's what you think." As she gets to the glass behind her. "It seems that Kim Possible is the greatest teen spy in the world, well, that changes, now!" As smoke gets to surrounded them as they could get to see as they're coughing as Nanny smiles evilly.

As they get weaken, they get to see that they fallen down.

What's going to happen to our heroes? Find out next chapter!

In the mean time, please put some comments in the comment box and nice a nice day.

Thank You.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: When we last left of Kim and Ron, they had been captured in a play pen by their old foe Nanny Mame as she plans to get her revenge that she was going to make sure that she's going to do with them as they get to see that they could as they get to see that they're going to make sure that they could get as they could see of what was going to happen with them, and that's just what she's going to do.

Chapter 2: Arrested Development

It wasn't long until they had to be that they had to be waken inside a machine. "Uh, KP?" asked Ron. "Where are we now?"

"I Think that we're inside of a machine." she said. "Yes, a machine." said Nanny on her microphone. "And you Kim possible and Ron Stoppable are about to be transformed into a younger state."

"Younger?" asked Kim. "Yes, and your days as a teen spy is over!" as she starts on the machine, she knew that they looked in horror. "What the heck is this?" she asked. "This is a machine of I like to call an Age reversing machine of which that you happen to be given out Arrested Development." as a huge clock behind them, they had to be that its hands like to spin backwards at it could be that beams that hit them as they get to see that they might had to feel that they're shrinking, no, they're getting younger as Rufus looked in horror.

As they fell into the floor, she knew that she made her success on her revenge as the clock continues going backwards as Rufus cries as he watch.

It wasn't until that it was over as Kim was waking up from that transformation as she gets to see that she wondering what happened. "Oh boy, I feel weird,." she said in a high-pitched voice. "Suddnely, I don't feel like myself anymore, I Think that I could get some help." as she gets to mirror, she sees that she went from a teen girl to a 1-year-old girl as she sees that once her long hair, is now a tiny string of it, and her long body is now just pudgy fat. "Wha, I've been turn into a baby!" as she goes over to Ron. "Ron, Ron! wake up!"

As Ron woke up, he noticed that he had to make it as he sees himself into a mirror, as exactly as last time he got turn into a baby as he gets to see that he notice it as he laughs.

"Ron, this isn't funny!" said Kim. "Oh yeah, well I haven't like this since the last time you and Nanny fought." said Ron.

"Isn't it strange that we're physically got turn into babies?" Kim asked.

As they get to see that they get to see that they could get it as they get to make sure hat they could make it as they could notice it as they had to see that they look into their new baby bodies. "Wow, I Think that we could save the world as infants."

"No we don't!" Worried Kim. "Now you know how I feel as you two that could be that making it my prisoners so I could had to let you to make sure that it ain't going to make you to go nowhere." Said Nanny. "As you two can stay like this, you got nothing to stop me now!" as she laughed.

"Oh boy, this is bad." said Kim. "How are we going to get out of this mess?"

"Relax, besides, I think that being babies that could be seriously that quite interesting." as they get to make sure they never get to make it as they could notice it as they had to go to their playpen that they got into. "Ron, we're teenagers trapped inside of baby bodies and now that we'll never get to live this down!"

"Don't you worry, I Think that we could be that quite as they get to use it." As Kim realized that she didn't have her Kimatator with her.

"Looking for this?" asked Nanny as she got it. "You monster!" as she gets to run over as she gets to see that she was going get her. "Nuh-uh-uh, naughty little girl." she said. "I think that you could be that it ain't going to be that it was going o show that you're not the heroine anymore." As she gets to walk into it. "Oh, I'm too weak and small now." she said. "I guess that I could be a baby forever." as she cried. "Don't worry, I think that we could be that she could be that it ain't going to feel that she's going to let us stay in us forever." she could wipe the tears off her eyes and come up with a plan.

"Come on Ron, I Think that we could be having an escape plan." as she can get though the vents, the baby duo had to get though the distance as they had to though the vents as they crawl. "There it is Kim," said Ron. "The light at the end of the tunnel!"

"Huh, that was easy." As they get to see that they get to the Kimmobile, they had to see that they realized that they're too big on it. "Great, it seems that Ms. Nanny has made us way too young to be driving a car." said Kim. "Now what are going to do?" As Ron had an idea that he had to put booster seats as they set the car into automatic as they could drive into the air. "Stop! get back here at once!" as they could flow over the Nanny's hideout and get to Wade.

How will he'll react that he'll sees them as babies, Will their parents gets to see that their kids are once again babies, and how will Rufus deal that his own Ron's now a baby?

Find out Next Time!

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: Yeah, I Had to decided to do it 10 days at a time so yeah, I just wanted you to know. so Happy New Year everybody!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: When we last left off our Teens, they been turn into babies by Nanny Faye as they get to be escaping from the clutches from her as they get into the kim mobile as they get to be that they're going to show their parents as they get to see that they couldn't believe.

Chapter 3: Aftermath inspections

As Kim and Ron got back to their neighborhood, they had to make sure that they get to see their teen kids got bodies of babies. "I can't reach the doorbell!" said Kim. "Darn that Nanny!" Said Ron, as he sees a broom that hit the doorbell as Ann Possible, Kim's mom, gets to open the door as she sees her and her boyfriend as a baby. "My goodness!" as she gets to pick them up.

"What happen to you two?" asked Ann. "We got transformed into babies by Nanny Mame."

"Nanny Mame? Oh dear, we better get you to our lab."

Later at the lab, they get to see as they could get as they could that could notice that he was going to make as they could see as they could notice as she gets to learn that they could feel as they would notice it.

"This is interesting, they seems that they turn you into babies, but not on your minds, but your bodies instead." as Dr. Ann Possible gets to inspects it, she knew that she was going to see that she was going to find that she was going to feel about it. "But at least that I got my baby girl back." as she hugged her baby daughter. "Mom, I maybe a baby, but I still got my teenage mind here." Kim told her. "Oh, in that case, Act your age then." as she gets to put her into the couch.

"Gee Kim, Do you think that Wade gets to see that he's disappointed that he sees us as babies?" asked Ron.

"Gee, I Think that we'll never get to see that he'll find out that we're teenagers trapped inside bodies of babies." said Kim.

As they get a call from the Kimacatior, she picked up and said "Hello." as Wade gets to see them of what happen that they could explain. "Uh Kim, what happen to you?" he asked.

"You see, we got turn into babies and we were going to find a way to get back to our years, but I think it's going to be a hard challenge because I don't think that it ain't going to be that quite good."

"Well, if other villains had to know about this, then they guess that they're going to take over the world all together!"

"Gee, if only there is a way to get back to our proper ages." Said Kim. "There is, and unless that Nanny had gotten away with it, you and ron had no choice but to grow up all over again."

"We can't, we're stuck in arrested development." Kim told Wade.

"Oh, then I guess that I'll find a way to get you guys back in that nursery." as they hope that Wade gets to do that or else that they could be that they're going to make sure that there's a lot of trouble.

As they could get it, Wade had to pick them up later as they could get them as they could take them to the nursery as possible, Pun Attended or check Kim's name, whichever.

As they get though the nursery, they had to make it as they could get back to normal.

Find out next chapter as they could go though something that Nanny got in store.

In the meantime, please put the comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: When we last left off our baby teen heroes, Kim and Ron had to be taken to the nursery in order to stop Nanny before she can take over the world, so they might had to take it as they could to go though obstacles in order to get back to their proper Ages.

Chapter 4: Obstacles fit for baby spies

As they get though the nursery, they had to go inside so they could get it as they might had to enter though the entrance, but they seem that they're too small to reach the handle. "We can't reach the handle." Said Ron. "There's got to be a better way!" as Kim thought about it, she knew that she was going to be that she could go for as she notice it as they could feel as they could crawl though the vents as they could see there. "KP, do you think that crawling though the vents that they might had to find out that they could see that they get see the light at the end of the vent.

"Hey, KP, I think that we're going to be out!" As they get to crawl as they get back to the same playpen when they were teens both physically and mentally. "Aw man, we're back here." worried Ron.

"I know but do you think that we could be that we might had to see that it could be coming?" asked Kim. "It's going to take us forever!" as Kim has an idea, that she could do as they could get see that clock as they could get them back to normal. "Well, that was easy." As they get to the clock when they get to see that it was a fake cardboard.

"What the..." as the babies had been captured by a net as they get to make sure as they could see Nanny on the screen. "You little naughty children, you think that was the real clock, don't you?" she said. "All that you'll have to do is to past though my obstacles in order to get your ages right again as you get to see that they're going to make sure that you're going to face all of those obstacles so you could restore to make it to do so." as the screen turns off.

"Oh no, how are we going to do that?" asked Ron. "Theses obstacles are going to be tough as she can give this to it."

"Not to worry Ron, I Think that we're going to be taking this as easy as pie." as they could go though the first obstacle as they might had to see of what it is. "For this first obstacle, you're going to be quite avoiding those falling blocks so if they hit on you, it's out you two you go!" As Ron and Kim gets to be that they could see it as they make it easy as they get to be that they're going to past though the falling blocks as they could get it as they might had to go though the toughness those blocks as they are, as they might had to notice it as they're going to see that they could go though the distance, that is when Ron was wobbly as they get to see as they could get it as Kim grab his hand as they would get it as they get to show as they could get it as they get it as they might as they had to notice it when they had to notice that it was pretty easy obstacle.

"Take that Nanny!" shouted Kim. "Show us more of those obstacles and we'll get to make it as we get back to our proper ages!"

"Very well then." Said Nanny as she gets to make sure as they had to make sure when they're going to see that they had to go though the second obstacle. "Wh-whoa! Where's nanny taking us now?" asked Ron as they get to see that they could get it as they might had to face against those robot replicas of her younger brothers Jim and Tim. "Your next obstacle is to avoid those robot replicas of your brothers, and even I don't know about them, I think that you're going to be that they happen to be sounded like them. "Bicka-Bicka-Boo." said Robot-Jim. "Boo-sha!" said Robot-Tim.

"Robot versions of my brothers?" said Kim. "I'm surprised." As they get to get chased by them, they had to get them as they could get it as they might had to ran into them as they get to make it as they had to ran as they could follows as they might had to make sure that they had to hide over as they get though the toughness as they get as might had to ran over as they get it though the distance as they could feel as they get to make sure that they could ran over when they might had to pass around as they made it. "Huh, easier." said Kim as Ron gets to stand up.

"Wow, I guess that I could be that quite as I thought as I thought might had to be."

"You think that was easy, well then, this is a hard obstacle." As Nanny gets to see that she saw those landmines. "Aren't those dangerous?" asked Ron. "Dangerous my eye," said Nanny. "You're going to be that that you're going to be that hurtful!" as she laughed evilly.

Will they get to survive that landmine obstacle? Find out next chapter!

In the mean time, please put your comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: when we last left off our heroes, they had to go though the robots so they had to make it as they would get to stop that Nanny Mame as they had go though those robots as they get to see that they're going to do as they might had to survive, and so they had to go though the distance in there, so let's see how our heroine's going to show now!

Chapter 4: The Next Challenge

It was that our baby heroes that past their obstacles as they had to though the main area. "Where did she go?" asked Kim. "I must get to her!"

"Kim, I think that we could be that she's going to give us the next challenge." worried Ron as they get to see that the main office is a trick as they learn the walls are made out of cut boards.

"Oh, please, do you think that we might had to get away with it?" asked Kim.

As Nanny gets to use the big toys, they had to go though raining toys. "Okay, that makes sense." as the spies get to hop around as they get to make it as they could notice it as they had to see that quite as they get to dodge them as they get to make it as they could get it as they might had to use it as they're going to use it as they're going to survive as they might had to feel as they get to see as they're going to feel as they could get it as they're going to get them as possible, no pun attended.

"Huh, that was easy." as they get though the mysterious way as they get to use some strange aging smoke on them, as they get to grow up a bit as they get to see that they're no longer babies, they're now toddlers who are no younger then 3. "Wow, I guess that smoke that makes older." Said Ron in his 3-year-old voice. "Yeah, but this is the antidote smoke." Said Kim who's also in a 3-year-old voice. "I guess that explains that we gain years older." as they get to run to the lifestyles as they could get it as they might had to feel as they get to notice it as they might had to feel as they get though the distance as they get to make up as they had to survive.

"Come on, we got to figure out how to get older hard!" As they get to fight back as they might had to get it as they had to go though the passing way as they could get it as they might had to the notice as they had to get that they might had to use it as they could get it when they had to make it when they do so.

But the question is, do you think that it was simply that they could get their years back from Nanny Name? Perhaps so, because, Nanny had to watch them as she learns that they're in toddler form.

"So, they think that they got years back so they could be getting a little older, huh? Well then, I think that I Could stop them!" as she planed to make it as they get to use her secret weapon.

Find out Next Chapter if Nanny got in store for them.

In the meantime, please put some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This is the first chapter since January 30th of this year and when we left off Kim and Ron, they knew that that could had to see that they might had to go though those obstacles as they could to get back to their proper ages, now that they're up to 3 years old, they had to make sure of what Nanny got more in store for them.

Chapter 6: Toddler in cages

As the 3-year-old Duo gets to escape from that they get to that nanny as they had to see that she was going to use something to build up around. "This shall be making then as I could get them to allow that they had to work around as they won't know of nobody to get my revenge!" as she gets to make some mysterious powder as she works around in there.

"KP, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" asked Ron. "yeah, I Think that it she's making a powder so she could get to turn the whole world into babies." Kim said. "Do you know that why as they get to notice that it was going to see as they could as they get to learn as they might as they could notice get to learn that it wasn't that if she could feel that she'll get to be the ultimate nanny!"

"We got to stop her before she gets to make it to do that!" replied Ron.

And so, the Tot-spies had to flown down as they get to show that they might had to allow that they could get to be stopping them as they get to see that they're going to get the powder when suddenly, Nanny had to stop them. "And where did you think that you're going?" Nanny asked. "We're going to stop you and that powder that's going to turn the world into babies!" exclaimed Kim.

"Oh, so that so? Well, I Think that I might had to make sure that you're not going to save the day this time!" as she gets to put them into cages, they knew that they could get to know about it. "I might get to use that powder to take over the world as the whole world gets babied!" as she laughed evilly, she walked over to the place as they get to see that she was going to use it as they get to worry. "You'll never get away this!" shouted Kim. "Oh, but I already am!" as they get to see that they could get to see that they could get to allow that they get to use it to make sure about it.

As they get to see that Nanny's Powder gets into motion as she gets to see that she might had to do it so as they had to make as they see it. "What are we going to do now? We'll never get out of here!"

"Oh yes we will!" As Kim get to see that they could to use their shovels as they get to see that they could learn that it was never simply as they get to use it. "We want to be big again so we could take you down!"

"Oh and how are you going to stop me?" replied Nanny. "You'll never get to be older then you already are now!" as she gets to walk away, she knew that she was going to use the powder in the blimp so they had to feel as they get to see that they get to use it. "Now what?" asked Ron. "At this rate, we'll never get to see that we might had to use something as they get to feel older as they might had to see that they could feel a little older as they get up to 5 years old. "Wow, I can't believe that our intelligent that made us 2 years older more!" replied Kim in her 5-year-old. "Yeah, I feel that I got a little older myself." said Ron in his 5-year-old voice.

Will our now Kindergarten Spies get to stop Nanny, or will be the world become Nanny's babies? Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please put some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: Yeah, I had to make this chapter short so I could catch up since 2 months and 6 days ago.


	7. Chapter 7-Explaining The Plan

A/N: This is the first chapter since April 6 of almost 2 months ago and as we left off Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, they were toddlers in cage as they had to be trap that is until they had to escape from there by using their weapons and as intelligence got them up to be 5-year-old kindergarteners. How they're going to stop them? Let's find out!

Chapter 7: Explaining the plan

It was that our now-kindergarten spies had to go get that Nanny Maim had to go get as they could get as they had go though the crawl duct as they get to see that Nanny had to make sure that there could be might happen to allow to do so.

As they landed on the room, they get to see that it was that there are a few bombs as they notice about it. "Bombs?" Ron replied. "Not just bombs," Kim said. "Age regression Bombs." as she gets to noticed about it at first. "She could be up to something, something evil."

As Nanny gets to make sure as she might had to make sure that she was going to notice that she as simply as she was simply as they could see that she was planning something big indeed. "there she is, she's going to need in order to make sure that she was going to hoping that she's going to do something big and unusually happen to be that highly to be strangely intact."

As they get to make sure that they get to make sure as they could notice that it was simply as they get to not to allow some thing as they could as they might had to allow that they could see it as they get into they cans happen to fell down as they get to simply as she heard that. "Ahh, Little Kimmy Possible and Little Ron stoppable." as she get to them closer. "How great as you two get to them right to my plan."

"Oh great, now you can tell us what your plan is?" asked Kimmy. "Well in that case, what _is_ your plan this time?"

"So glad you asked, since that you discovered my bombs, I get to tell you, I get to use it to throw some bombs in order happen that I can turn the whole world into babies and the whole world can be in my domain!"

"So you're going to be a one big nanny to the whole world after they got turn into babies?" asked Ron. "You're crazy!"

"So crazy that my plan's going to be working this instant!" as she gets to use the bomb as she gets to be that quite as she was going to use it as she was going to simply as she was happening to allow that they'll have to be that they'll get to be that quite as they might had to use the rocket. "I can't believe, we stopped you this time and we can stop you again!"

"Oh please, that's when my Hench babies has been babysat by you back when you were a teenage punk, and just look at you now!" as she laughed evilly. "That's why you're a mean nanny Nanny!" she screamed. "No wonder that you're going to be quite evil then and still evil now!"

"Relax, I Think that we could be that you're going to be staying younger for the rest of your lives!" as she gets to feel as she might get to be feeling lucky.

"I got a feeling that something's going to be feeling bad!" worried Ron.

Will she gets to turn the whole world into babies or will Kim and Ron get to be stopping her? Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please put comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: Sorry to make this chapter short but I think that I could be that it was a good chapter to say the least, seriously, after finishing _The Powerpuff Girls_ fanfiction story "City Of Infanstville, I Think that I'm starting to have an obsession about having a vacation but I'm okay for it for now.


	8. Chapter 8-04-25-2018

A/N: Before we began, I would like to let you know that it was my niece's 5th birthday 3 days ago and it was a bowling alley called Earl Bowl Lanes and I did a blooper because I throw my bowling ball backwards and thrown back in the ball rack. Anyway, back to the story, it seems that Kimmy and Ronny had heard that Nanny's going to take the whole world by turning the whole world into babies and they had to save the world as they know it.

Chapter 8: Threating to create the whole world.

It seems that Nanny gets to put the age regression bombs into the blimp as she plans to use it to turn the whole world into babies. "With these bombs, I could get to take care of the whole world and they soon happen to make sure that they'll never get to see that they'll get to use it as they might had to get reduced from normal clothes to baby clothes and then their English gets to be goo goo'ed and then I get to be the powerful nanny in the world!" as she gets to use it as she might had to see that was simply as she gets to hold it to it.

As the Kindergarten spies gets to make that she was going to do her plan, they'll have to make sure that they get to it. "If we don't do something soon, we'll get to make the whole world into babies!" said Kim.

"Yeah, but at least they'll have to start their lives all over again." said Ron.

"Don't you get it, if they could get turn into babies, they'll never get to turn back!" explained Kim.

"Then we got to stop her before it's too late!" as they get to the main line, they knew that they could simply as they get to hope to do so as they get as they would allow that it was that they could simply as they get to her.

"What? How did you two escape from that-" as she got cut off as they get to stop her as Kim gets as she gets to turn the blimp around so she had to make sure that Nanny doesn't getting to make sure that quite as they get to stop her. "Hey, stop stop!" as she gets to get rid of them as she gets to find out as they could as she gets to use it as Nanny gets to pull forward as she gets to make sure as they get to make sure as they get as they get to use it as she gets to make sure that she was simply as they get to pull it off as she gets use it in Middleton. "You think that you're going to be threating to create the world so they can go back in diapers and learn their ABC's all over again?" as Nanny gets to smile evilly, she knew that was going to make sure that they could simply as they get to allow to do so as she gets to simply as she gets to get around to do much.

"Ha, you hooligans think that you're going to be thinking that this is such strong stuff?" As she gets over to the drop zone. "Well, think again!" As she gets to put her bombs around as Kim gets to punch her as Ron gets to take the bombs, they just realized that who was flying the blimp. "Wait a minute, who was flying the blimp?" asked Kim.

As they get to see that they happen to be falling down to the ground.

Will one of them get to fly up the blimp or will it explode and cause all of our heroes and villain to go back in diapers themselves?

Find out the next chapter!

In the meantime, please put some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: Sorry to make this chapter short but my mom and sister had to go shopping at Just Best Friends Place, which it only last from April 26 to April 29 so they could shop for my now 6-month-old niece Adelyn Nicole Fehr, so if you ever heard of that place, just put comments in that as well, Okay.


	9. Chapter 9-Middleton Babies

A/N: Before we began, I think that this Age changing story of _Kim Possible_ is going great so far, so I think that I could be that I might get to do another one in the future, but for now, let's see what might get to be that we get to see that our young heroes are about to take down that evil nanny who was about to turn everybody in Middleton into babies that is until the blimp happen to be falling down.

Chapter 9: Middleton Babies

It was that they were fighting until the blimp was to be flying down as they get to use as they get to be using as they had to use it as they might had to fly up. "Phew, that was close." said Kim as they get to feel a little funny again as they get to be that quite as she and Ron get to grow a little older as they get to feel that they're no longer 5, they're growing back as they get to be 10 again.

"Wow, I think that we're wearing it off very well." said Kim in her kid voice. "Yeah, I think that clock didn't do very well." said Ron also in his kid voice. "If we had to make sure that if we go back wearing diapers, we'll had to be such big babies." as they laughed, as they get to Nanny Mane.

"Do you think that you're going to stop me harder?" asked Nanny. "Well I Don't think so!" as she gets to be using as Ron accidently drop the age regression bombs into middleton.

"Oops!" said Ron.

"Ron!" shouted Kim.

"Thank you Ronny boy, once I get to turn the whole world into babies, You'll get to be the first one who'll be older then them." as she gets to evil went there.

As the bombs get to landed on the city, it causes many explosions as all though citizens see the smoke get to run away from the smoke, but some happen to be that they got turn into babies as they cry as Nanny looked into her periscope.

"Ah yes, my plan has come into motion." as she said. "Oh no, Just as I thought," Kim worried. "The plan has happened!"

"Yes, and I was the one who let the bombs out by accident!" Ron replied.

Ah yes, it seems that Ron had let the bombs go by accident, but do you think that he's going to turn this around?

"Yes, and I get to do it!" as he gets to use it as he might to be that he was simply had to fly the blimp as he gets to turn around as they could get it as he gets to be saving them all as he might had to get everybody in Middleton before they get completely babied.

As they might had to see that he was going to save the day, he knew that he was simply that he was going to be the hero, but will he do it?

Find out in this final chapter!

In the meantime, please put some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: I don't know why am I making chapters short lately but whatever it is, I can't help thinking about what's the 100th is going to be after I got to other stories.


	10. Chapter 10-Saving The Day

A/N: This is the final chapter of my first _Kim Possible_ Fanfiction so I Think if you hop that you're going to make sure that Ron and Kim are going to save the day, then I hope that they could get to make sure that they would had to get them back to normal as they could notice as they get to save the day.

Chapter 10: Save the Day and Grown right back up again

It was that Ron had to see that some of the people in Middleton has been turn into babies but it seems that they could happen that they might had to noticed that it was going to be that he saw that it wasn't that quite as he thought about it.

"This is bad!" said Ron.

"How are we going to get them all back to normal?" said Kim.

"Forget it you brats," said Nanny. "I Shall happen that I could be that once these bombs had to make some explosions, I'll get to be the ultimate nanny in the world!" as she gets the bomb, she had to use it as they could fly.

As Kim gets though the Kimmucator to call wade, she gets to see that she was glad that he wasn't effected. "Kim, did you stop her yet?"

"No, not yet." said Kim. "Why did you ask?"

"Because I happen to use that it was going to make sure that I had a cure from all of that bombs that Nanny pulled so far."

"You don't mean-"

"Yep, I got some Broccoli smoke that get them to their proper ages."

As Kim gets to look at Nanny, she said to Wade. "Just put them in the bombs and make sure that they could get them right!" as they could use it as they get to make sure that she was going to use it as they could use it as they had to use when they would allow that it was that Wade send out those toy planes as he gets to use as they had to flow over as they get to over there as they get all of the people back to normal.

"Oh no you don't!" as Nanny gets to send out _her_ bombs as they could be explosions all over the sky as might happen to use it as they get to stop her, they knew that they would allow that they had to see that it wasn't that quite it was going to make it as they could feel as they get to notice that the blimp landed on the ground.

"You brats! You do realized that this is what they get to see that-" as she got stopped, they see Wade's antidote bombs had landed as they get to see that they get got back to their proper ages.

As Kim and Ron had got back to normal, they feel as they get to make as they get to simply as they might had to get to grow older one last time as they get back to their right ages again. "I Can't believe it, we're the right ages again!" said Ron in his once again older normal voice. "Yeah, me too!" said Kim, also in her normal voice.

As Nanny gets to the bomb, she's been stopped by Kim.

"Oh let's not get nasty!" she protested. "You're right, let's not." said Kim, but I think I know what might will.

Later as they get taken to the same clock from before. "What's this?" She got feared. "I demanded you let me out this instant!"

"Sorry, but it seems that your turn to get into a baby now Nanny!" as she turn on the clock as started to spin so fast, it blasted into her as she gets younger as a beautiful young woman, but she didn't stay that way for long as she gets to back though her teen years, then her childhood, and then she gets to be that she was now a baby girl, who's no older then 1.

Moments later, as she gets to rant though as her mind's still the same during the transformation, they seem that they laughed as Kim said "I believe that Nanny gets 60-to-80 years."

"Yeah, I Think that she'll have to be quite younger as they get to see that it was quite as they get to notice that it was quite that she'll have to grow up all over again in jail this time." replied Ron.

"Well, I'm guess that it'll get to see that it was nothing as they could notice it." as Kim worried. "I mean that she _will_ get to be that grown up, and get back at us."

It was until that they get to see that they might had to deal that it was nothing that it was going to see that it was things are back to normal at the Possible residence.

"Well, things has worked out smoothly." Said Ron. "If I know anything better, I would say that we still get to be younger if we had to go on our adventures together."

"Well yeah, I Think if we had to get any younger really, I Think that it'll be too hard to take care of yourselves." said Kim.

"Maybe that your brother would to fill in you if you get caught up." said Dr. Possible, her mom. "Mom, I Think that I could be that quite take care of myself, thank you."

As Rufus gets to use that he was spreading his jelly on his roll as he ate it and burp.

"Just one thing, I Think that if we get younger again, I Think that we'll get to have our younger adventures and even the youngest missions." as Ron replied.

"Don't even think about it all over again Ron," said Kim. "Although, it was kinda fun, just don't even think about it again."

The End

Please put some in the comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: As you already read, this is my first _Kim Possible_ fanfiction story, and if you like it, I think that it could be the greatest as well as "Kim's Baby Blues" and yeah, great age regression fun for that too, yeah, I just thought you wanted to know.


End file.
